Team Fortress 2 (tf2)
Now I bet you're thinkin' "Oh great, another P2W game." Recently, a good friend of mine got me into a game called Team Fortress 2. (You can install it here! http://store.steampowered.com/app/440 ) Summary Tf2 is relatively like a tower-defense game. It's free-to-play and downloadable on Steam. Theres multiple types of servers and offline practice maps you can join! (Though I don't go on the public servers because they're full of assholes and hardcore p2w players.) First of all, theres two teams BLU and RED. Along with that, theres classes you can chose from. Also, there's character customization, most of the items unfortunately, cost money. But no need to worry, they're very cheap! Items usually range from $5 USD to $15 USD. The most expensive item I've seen is about $200 USD, but thats a package. Objectives and Game Types Arena - Basically a fight to the death, I guess. Though, if you get killed or die you may have to sit out for a round. Capture the Flag - Simple enough, in each base, there's a breifcase or "intelligence". Your objective is to capture the enemy intelligence and safely transport the breifcase into their base in the 'capture zone'. If the holder dies, a voice on the loudspeaker (The Administrator) will announce that the case will stay there for 60 seconds. Each time the case is dropped, the timer is reset. Control Point - This one is my favourite! There's three types of points: A neutral point which can taken by either team (Used in Standard CP and Domination CP), a captured point which is owned by the RED team and will have to defend it from the BLU team to stop them from taking it, and a locked point which is a locked point currently owned by RED and cannot be captured by BLU until they capture the first. In a normal cp map, RED defends both control points from BLU, and BLU must try to capture both points in the time limit (Attack/Defend map). Theres four types of control point maps, but I'm not going into too much depth for them. King of the Hill - In this one, a single (Temporarily locked) neutral control point is set in the map, both teams try to capture it once it becomes avaliable. There, you must stay on the point for a certian amount of time. A team wins by owning the point after three minutes time. Mann vs. Machine - Now, this is like FreeRealm's tower defense. It's very fun. A team of three to six players must defend Mann Co.'s stronghold from an army of robots carrying a bomb to the stronghold. Simple enough. There's a couple more game types I'd like to explain, but I'm keeping this simple. If you wanna read about the rest, go here -> https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/List_of_game_modes Classes There are 9 playable classes in the game, and they're sorted into offensive, defensive, and support groups. Offensive Classes - There's the Scout, Soldier, and Pyro. Scout (I play this one the most) is one of the fastest classes, and can capture control points more quickly than others. Adding to that, he can double jump! His default weapons are a scattergun, a pistol, and a bat. Soldier is the first class you can use in the tutorial. His weapons are a rocket launcher (Very useful when preforming a rocket jump), a shotgun, and a shovel. Pyro is a very fun class. He's very excellent when using a close-range character. His weapons are a flamethrower, a fireaxe, and a shotgun. Also, Pyro can be a useful spy-checking character. One puff of smoke can reveal Spy's cloak. Defensive Classes - Classes are Demoman, Heavy, and Engineer. Demoman is a very annoying class as a bot. Using his stickybomb launcher, he can plant sickybombs relatively anywhere (Up to 8 bombs) and detonate at any time (Very useful when you're defending a control point). His weapons are a grenade launcher, stickybomb launcher, and a beer bottle (yes really lmao). Heavy is a super tanky class when you know how to play him! Heavy also has the most health as a default, and able to get a health boost from his sandvich. Under ÜberCharge, it's best to stay away from his surroundings, or you'll most likely die. Playing him is very convinent with a medic behind him, making easy acess to ÜberCharge as well as healing. His weapons are a minigun (not really mini jesus christ), a shotgun, and his fists. Engineer is a nice class when you don't wanna focus on fighting. As Engineer, you can collect metals from discarded weapons and make them into sentry guns and teleporters. Sentry guns are very useful when you're defending control points. And teleporters make it easy to get back to a place when you die or get killed. Offensive Classes - Here, we have Medic, Sniper, and Spy. Medic (My 2nd main, favourite class though) is what you think when you see his name. A medic. He's mainly a healing class, using his medigun to Heal injured allies. Along with his medigun, he's able to use ÜberCharge on allies. ÜberCharge gives the person of choice and himself for 8 seconds. His weapons are a medigun, bonesaw, and syringe gun. (Though the last two aren't the best weapons for mele combat.) Sniper, as his name says, is a sniper. He carries around a sniper rifle and usually stays up in higher areas. There, zooming in with his sniper rifle, he shoots targets high above the ground. A headshot from the sniper rifle is an instant kill, so be careful. His weapons are a sniper rifle, a submachine gun, and a kukri (basically a knife). Last but not least, theres Spy. Spy is a very enjoyable class for me. He has the ability to cloak himself, making himself invisible, for a short amount of time. With the aid of his cloak, it lets him sneak up behind enemies and stab them in the back with his knife, which is also an instant kill. He also has a disguise kit, and lets him disguise as anyone from the enemy team, but, attacking will remove the disguise. Lastly, Spy has a sapper, the sapper allows Spy to drain the power of Engineer's sentries and teleporters and destroy them. Spy's weapons are a knife, a revolver, a sapper, and a disguse kit. Servers Now, I don't reccomend going on tf2's public servers. From what I've seen and experienced, most of the players on public servers are very rude and enjoy targetting one set person once they step out of spawn. Along with that, they like to harass others. Also, the public servers are mainly P2W (Pay-to-win, like ArcheAge). Luckily, when you make a server, theres an option to create a password for it! Be creative when making it, because people WILL get into it if they can. I'm still relatively new to the game, and I can't figure out how I can make it so where someone can find it and play. Adding onto that, I'm still figuring out how to add bots to it, making it less empty. There's also a co-op option! Sadly, to play co-op, you need a friend to play, and to add friends you need to spend $5 on Steam. But, I'm working on that, because people WHO can add friends can invite you to co-op. Steam Users Akai - akai_realms Anca - AncaTheNoob Royal - royaltoons